Jessica and Seth
by HistoryRepeating
Summary: My first fanfiction... :) I actually wrote this a year ago and never thought about publishing it, but story of AinhoaGC really inspired me. :) So summary is basically the same: Seth and Jessica are having a baby. Sorry, if I made a mistake during writing, English is not my mother language. :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, called "Jessica and Seth", so please, have an understanding for me. :) This is a story I actually wrote last year and never thought about publising it, but fanfiction story from AinhoaGC really inspired me for publising it finally. :) Anyway, summary is quite the same: Jessica and Seth have a baby. :)_

Jessica and Seth finally got married. They were very happy, altho both of them still loved their first husband and wife. Jessica was now Jessica Hazlitt, but she still wrote as J.B. Fletcher. Seth was always kinda in love with Jessica and so was she, but it took her a long time to realize that. And now, they are finally together. And not only as friends, but as husband and wife.

Their wedding wasn't very big. Just a family and a couple of friends. Of course, there were Mort, Grady and Donna, too. Seth was looking very handsome and Jessica was wearing a beautiful gray dress. They both were looking great.

Now, they are back from honeymoon which they spent in England. They are beggining a new life, as husband and wife. They are planning to live in Cabot Cove, in Jessica's house.

"And, how are you feeling now, mrs Hazlitt?" Seth asked.

"I have never felt better. Thanks for asking, mr Hazlitt", Jessica replied.

"I love you", he said and kissed her.

"I love you, too", she said.

Then he took her and carried her to their new home.

"What are we going to do this evening?" Seth asked.

"I thought we should have a nice dinner, then watch TV and go to sleep", Jessica laught.

"Good idea", Seth smiled.

"I'm going to make us some", Jessica said.

"And I will help you", Seth said.

"Oh, you're wonderful", Jessica smiled.

After a lovely dinner, they watched TV. But they were talking all the time, so they didn't even know what was movie all about. It was already quite late, so they went to bed. They were the happiest when they were together.

Days were going quite fast and they were married already for six months. Jessica wasn't feeling very well lately, but she thought she was just sick and she was also very nervous because of the new book she was writing. She was constantly pale and tired. She was throwing up all the time. Seth took a good care of her. He examined her, but he didn't found out what was wrong with her. He wanted to take her to hospital, but Jessica refused to go. Seth was very worried.

One day he went to Mort.

"How is mrs F.?" Mort asked.

"Oh, she still isn't well. She need to go to hospital. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she just doesn't listen. I have never met more stubborn woman in my whole life. She said she's okay, but she is still throwing up", Seth said.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll talk to her", Mort said.

"Thank you very much. You are very good friend. Maybe with you, Jessica will come to her senses", Seth said.

Oh, no problem. You know I love mrs F. and you", Mort smiled.

Later that evening, Seth was going home. But at his and Jessica's house was some another car. It was Marshall's car. Marshall was Jessica's older brother. Seth went to the house.

"Hello, everybody! I'm home!" Seth said.

"We're in the living room", Jessica yelled.

"Hey, everybody", Seth said, "hey, Marshall, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And, how are you?" Marshall asked.

"Good", Seth smiled.

"Marshall is going to stay with us for a few days", Jessica said.

"Oh, that's great. He can be with you while I'm working", Seth said.

"Well, let's eat", Jessica said.

They went to the kitchen and after a great dinner, they were talking. At one moment, Jessica stood up fast and without any word, she started running to bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to go to the hospital, but she throwing already for one month. I am worried", Seth said.

"I'm gonna talk to her in the morning", Marshall said, "she will listen her older brother".

"Thank you", Seth said.

Right in that moment, Jessia walked in.

"Hey... What's the matter, my dear?" Marshall asked.

"Oh, nothing. I washed my hands", Jessica lied.

Oh, really?" I wouldn't run just to wash my hands", Marshall said.

"Well, it's late! Let's go to the bed!" Jessica said.

They all went to sleeping, but Marshall was thinking what was wrong with his little sister.

It was morning at Jessica and Seth's house. Jessica and Seth woke up, but Marshall was still sleeping. Seth went to work and right in that moment, Marshall woke up.

"Good morning, sleppy head", Jessica said.

"Oh, good morning, my dear", Marshall said.

"Do you fancy some breakfast?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah. I would love some", Marshall said quickly.

Jessica gave him eggs and bacon. They started a conversation.

"So... Jess, you know that you can tell me everything. What's wrong with you?" Marshall asked.

"Well, everything's fine. Seth and I are great. He is really good. But, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel very well. And, I don't want to go to the doctor because I'm afraid it could be something serious", Jessica sighed.

"Well, Jessie, I think you're not sick. I think that everything's fine", Marshall said.

"What are you trying to say?" Jessica asked.

"I think you're pregnant", Marshall smiled.

"That's impossible. My doctor said my chances are 1:1000", Jessica said angrily.

"Well, there's still a possibility. We'll go to doctor today and we'll see", Marshall said.

"Okay, I'll go... But, I'm too old to be pregnant. I am fifty years old", Jessica said.

"You'll see", Marshall laughed.

Later that day, they were at doctors office. Jessica was quite excited. She just wanted to know the truth. She made all tests that doctor gave her and they were waiting for results.

All of the sudden, Jessica heard doctor's voice: "Mrs Hazlitt, please come in".

She walked into doctors office.

"Please, ma'am, sit down", doctor said.

Jessica had a feeling that it was something really bad if doctor was asking her to sit down.

"Well, ma'am. I have to tell you a happy news. You're pregnant", he said.

"Are... Are you serious?" Jessica was shocked.

"Yes, 100% sure", doctor said.

"Well, I'm too old... And, you told me that my chances are 1:1000. And, why it didn't workout before, when Frank and I were still married?" Jessica was still confused.

"Oh, no. You're not too old. And, I suppose it just happend. You just had luck. I don't know why it didn't workout before. But, aren't you happy?", doctor asked.

"Of course I am, but I am a little bit confused. Will everything be alright with the baby? I'm not young anymore", Jessica said.

"Everything is going to be fine. You just need to calm down and rest.. And, of course, tell Seth the happy news", doctor smiled.

"Ok... Thank you", Jessica smiled.

"See you soon?" doctor asked.

"Oh, yeah... Goodbye", Jessica said.

"Bye", doctor said.

Jessica told Marshall the news. He was so happy for her.

"I will take a good care of you while I'm still here. I want to be her for my little nephew or niece", Marshall said.

"Thank you", Jessica smiled.

Jessica was incredibly happy, but she didn't want to show that because she wanted to see Seth's reaction. They weren't very young anymore. Would he like to raise a child? She was ready. She just couldn't stop smiling. Marshall did notice that and he didn't ask a thing. He knew his sister very well and he know how long did she wanted this. He also smiled. His younger sister was having a baby.

Soon they arrived home.

"Jess, you just sit down and I will make the lunch", Marshall said.

"Oh, Marshall. That's completely unnecessary. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant. And, you're a terrible cook", Jessica laughed.

"Ok... You're right. You'll make the lunch. But later, I will take a good care of you", Marshall smiled.

Jessica went to make lunch and right then, Mort showed up.

"Hey, mrs F., how are you?" Mort asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Much better now", Jessica said.

"Oh, that's great", Mort smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, mrs F., you know that I never say no to you. But, I have a lot of work to do. See you soon. Bye", Mort said.

"Ok, bye-bye", Jessica said.

She and Marshall ate and then he said her to sit down and he'll get her whatever she would like. He was very caring older brother.

Later that day, Jessica was writing her book and Marshall was watching TV. Right then, Seth came home from work.

"Good evening", Seth said.

"Oh, hello", Marshall and Jessica said.

"If you're hungry, food is in the fridge", Jessica said.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry. I ate with Mort", Seth said.

"Well, ok... Jess, I'm tired. I'm going to bed", Marshall said. He wasn't really tired, but he wanted Jessica to tell Seth the news.

Seth sat next to Jessica: "Feeling better, darling?"

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you about that. Well, you see, Marshall and I went to doctor today an it turns out that..."

"What, Jessie, what?" Seth asked nervously.

"I'm pregnant", Jessica blurted out.

"What? You're what?" Seth couldn't process this news very well.

"That what you heard", Jessica said.

"Oh, Jess... I'm so happy. I love you", Seth said.

"I love you, too", Jessica smiled while Seth placed his hand on her stomach.

"Are you happy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah... Very", Seth replied, "well, Jessie, it's late. Let's go to bed. You and baby are tired".

"Ok... Well, give me a minute. I want to finish this chapter", Jessica said.

"Well, ok... Hurry up", Seth smiled.

He went upstairs, while Jessica was still writing. When she finished, it was about midnight. She went upstairs and found Seth asleep on he bed. She just smiled. He was waiting for her. Well, she could hurry up. He probably wanted to talk. They can talk in the morning. He was too tired. She dressed up and went to bed. Right in that moment, Seth woke up.

"Jess, it's past midnight. What were you doing so long?" Seth asked.

"Well, I was writing. I have finally finished my book. I will send it to publisher in the morning", Jessica said.

"Great", Seth smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"No... You are?" Seth asked.

"Yeah... I'm gonna take something in the kitchen", Jessica said.

"I will bring it to you. What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Just cucumbers", Jessica replied.

"Really? Jess, I thought you want something delicious", Seth said.

"I really want cucumbers", Jessica said.

"Well, ok... Anything for you", Seth smiled.

After a midnight snack, they went to bed. Finally...


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came really fast. Today was Seth's day-off. He wanted to spend it with Jessica. Also, today was Marshall going home.

"Well, Jessie... Thanks for everything. I think we had a lot of fun. And, we found out some very interesting news", Marshall said pointing at her stomach.

Jessica just smiled: "Thanks for coming. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Well, Seth, take good care of her. You know that she's sometimes very stubborn", Marshall said to Seth.

"Of course I know that", Seth smiled.

"Anyway, I need to be going. See ya soon. Take good care of my little nephew or niece", Marshall smiled.

"We will", Jessica and Seth said.

"Well, bye", Marshall said.

"Bye", Jessica and Seth said.

They went into house.

"Well, what do you want to do, woman?" Seth asked.

"I was planning to go for a walk with you", Jessica smiled.

"That's a splendid idea. Fresh air will do good to us. But, you need to put a coat because it's very cold. We don't want you to catch a cold", Seth said.

"Well, shall we?" Jessica asked.

They were walking about an hour. They sent Jessica's new book to publisher. Now, they were tired and they went to restaurant to eat and get an energy for coming home.

"Have a seat, my dear", Seth said.

"Thank you, Seth", Jessica said.

They ordered and they were waiting for their meals. While they were waiting, they saw Mort. He was just coming inside.

"Hey... Doc, mrs F. How are you? Can I join you?" he asked.

"Well, of course... What would you like to eat?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, thank you... I will just have a beer", Mort replied.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked.

"We found another body, somebody is killed again and we need you, doc and mrs F. to help us", Mort said.

"Well, we will help you. No problem", Jessica said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Seth asked nervously, "Jessica and I have something to tell you".

"Now?" Jessica asked.

"Well, if not now, woman, what will we do? Will we wait until you get as big as house?" Seth chuckled.

"Well, no..." Jessica couldn't finish her sentence.

"What's all this about?" Mort asked with an interesting look on his face.

"We're pregnant", Seth said loudly.

"Seth, keep your voice down. The whole Cabot Cove doesn't need to know", Jessica said.

"I'm happy and I want the whole world to know that my woman, my lady is pregnant!" Seth smiled.

Jessica also smiled.

"Congrats you two", Mort said and hugged them, " finally a good news in town".

After they ate, Jessica and Seth went home, so as Mort. They watched TV together, while Seth was resting his hand on her stomach.

"Jessie, when do we need to go to doctor?" Seth asked.

"In a couple of weeks", Jessica said, "I don't remember the date. We'll check it out".

"I know we will not know the baby's sex on that appointment, but when we will, would you like to know what's going to be? A boy or a girl?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I do, you don't?" Jessica said.

"Me, too... I just wanted to ask for your opinion. What would like to have?" Seth asked her.

"I don't know. As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter, but I want to know", Jessica smiled.

"To me it also doesn't matter, but it would be really lovely if we had a girl", Seth said.

"A girl? Why? I thought that most men want a little boy", Jessica smiled.

"No, I want a little girl", Seth said.

"Well, honey, that's great. Because I want one, too!" Jessica smiled.

"Really? We both want the same, that's great", Seth smiled.

"I love you, more than anything, so as this little miracle inside of me", Jessica said.

"I love you, too, both of you", Seth smiled.

The next day they were with Mort. After a few days they discovered a killer. Seth was afraid because of Jessica. She often gets into trouble, but now was her and theirs baby's life in danger.

Time was quickly passed by. And, now almost everybody who lived in Cabot Cove knew about Jessica and Seth. They were going to see doctor. Seth was nervous, but Jessica was calm.

"Woman, why aren't you frightening? It looks like you went through it fifteen times", Seth said.

"I know that everything will be alright", Jessica said.

Doctor asked them to come in. Jessica lied on table and doctor made an ultrasound. Jessica was holding Seth's hand all the time. After an ultrasound, doctor said: "It looks that everything is good. Baby is progressing very well. You just need to rest and everything will be fine".

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Of course... Baby is doing great. See soon?" doctor said.

"Of course. Bye..." Jessica and Seth said.

Months quickly passed and Jessica was now beggining to show. She and Seth were very happy.

"Jessie, I'm going on work. Can you be alone today?" Seth asked.

"Well, of course", she smiled and with a few difficulties get up from the bed, "I need to write".

"Ok, be good", Seth said and kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

"Bye", Jessica said and enterd the house.

Now, when she was pregnant, she enjoyed staying at home and rest. She wasn't even going on book tours because doctor said she can't travel before will be born. So, she stayed at home, she was writing a new book, reading and cooking. Sometimes, she was speaking to her unborn child. She talked about life here and she was looking foward to that little baby.

On the last appointment she and Seth found out that they were expecting a little girl. That was all Jessica ever wanted. Before, she couldn't have a child of her own, but she had Grady and now luck finally smiled at her. Grady was very surprised when she told him that she's pregnant. At first, he thought that Jessica and Seth were kidding with him. Donna was also surprised and little Frank couldn't understand how his grandaunt gaint such a lot of weight. Little Frank always laughed at that, no matter how many times did Grady and Donna explained him what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Time was passing by. Jessica was already in her 7th month of pregnancy. She and Seth were enjoying a nice dinner at home and right in that moment Jessica felt baby's kick.

"Seth, she moved", Jessica exclaimed happily.

"Oh, woman, can I see?" Seth asked.

He put his hand on her stomach and felt another kick. They both smiled.

"I think we will have a lot of work with this child", Seth smiled.

"I think so", Jessica smiled, "which name should we pick?"

"Well, I like Karen, or Elsa, or Bonnie", Seth smiled.

"I like Bonnie", Jessica said.

"So, are we going to call her Bonnie? I like that", Seth said.

"Yes, and what do you think of Angela as the second name?" Jessica asked.

"That's great. I think we have the name", Seth smiled.

"Yes, finally!" Jessica also smiled.

"We got everything else. Now we only have to wait... 2 months", Seth said.

"Yes, I can't wait! It's little hard to move when you're as large as I am", Jessica smiled.

"I think you're cute. I want to keep you always that way", Seth said.

Jessica smiled and the two of them kissed.

...

The next day Jessica received a letter from her britsh cousin Emma McGill. Emma wrote that she will come to her. She will come later that day.

"Look, Seth! Emma is coming", Jessica smiled.

"Oh, that's great, woman", Seth said, "I'll go and pick her at the airport".

"Ok, I'll go with you", Jessica smiled.

Later that day they were going to pick Emma. She was already waiting. You would notice Emma wherever she shows. She and Jessica were like twins, except Jessica was blond and Emma had red hair.

"Emma, what a lovely surprise", Jessica said as soon as she saw her.

"Oh, hi, love", Emma said and the two of them hugged.

"How are you? Where's Seth?" Emma asked.

"We're fine. Seth is parking the car", Jessica replied.

"Oh, I can see that", Emma smiled.

They went to car and Seth was already waiting.

"Hi, Seth", Emma smiled.

"Oh, hi, Emma. Are you ready to go home?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Let's go!" Emma said.

After a short drive, they came home. Seth put Emma's suitcase in her room and went downstairs, while Jessica was helping Emma to unpack.

"I hope I'm not the nuisance around here now", Emma said, "when is baby planning to be born?"

"Of course you're not", Jessica said, "the docotor said somewhere in December, around Christmas".

"Great, a Christmas baby", Emma smiled, "and how are you feeling about this all, love?"

"Well, you know that I have always wanted to have a baby. It didn't work before with Frank and now I'm pregnant. I can't wait this little one to come to world. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm looking foward to that little baby", Jessica smiled.

"I know, and I know you'll be a great mum", Emma said, "just remember, I'm always here by your side. And, I'll always help you".

"Thank you", Jessica smiled and Emma hugged her.

"Are we going to eat? I think we are done here", Emma asked.

"I think that's great idea", Jessica smiled.

"Seth is sourly hungry", Emma said and both women laughed.

They went down to join Seth and enjoy their dinner.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Time was flying very fast and Jessica was already in her 8th month of pregnancy. Emma was still in Cabot Cove because she wanted to be there when the baby would be born. Jessica really enjoyed that. She could barely move, so Emma was a big help.

One night, when the three of them of them were sitting in living room, Jessica and Seth were reading baby book names. They discovered that Bonnie means "pretty" and Angela means "messenger from God". Seth said that those names were perfect for their little girl, and Emma and Jessica agreed. Soon they went to bed. Emma was already peacfully sleeping and Seth was lying in bed, while Jessica was in bathroom. Jessica felt such pain in her stomach and then her water broke.

"Oh, my God! It's time", she thought.

She quickly came out of the bathroom and said: "Seth, my water broke. It's time!"

"Yeah, yeah... Sleep tight!" Seth mummed, already half asleep.

"Seth! Seth! Auch!" Jessica yelled and held her stomach.

Seth then woke up and spotted Jessica.

"Oh, my! Jessie, are you in labor?" Seth asked.

"I think so. My water broke", she said.

"Oh, my, oh, my! It's way too early. Are you okay? We're goin' to hospital. Does it hurt a lot?" Seth started to panic.

"It's okay. Please, hurry!" Jessica said.

Seth gently kissed her. He went to wake Emma up.

"Emma, Emma... Get dressed! We're going to hospital. It's time", Seth yelled.

"What?! Ooh, we must hurry! Where's Jessica?" Emma asked.

"In room. Her water broke and she's having contractions", Seth said.

"I'm going to her. You prepare everything and I'll take her to car", Emma said.

"Alright. I'm gonna be a father! A father!" Seth said.

"Everything will be alright", Emma smiled.

Emma went to room where was Jessica.

"Emma... It's time", Jessica said.

"I know, love. Let's go in car", Emma said.

They went to car while Seth packed everything.

He was driving very fast and they soon arrived to hospital.

In hospital Seth and his friend doctor were ready for Jessica's baby. Jessica was lying on bed and having contractions every two minutes. Seth was next to her, while Emma was sitting outside nervously.

"Alright, Jessica, now push as hard as you can", doctor said.

After a while, they heard baby's cry.

"This is it", doctor said, "it's a little girl!"

"She's finally here!" Seth smiled.

Seth held his little baby in his arms. She was crying, she looked so beautiful. Seth suddently remembered Ruth and the time when she was giving birth to their child, but they died. Ruth and baby died. A tear rolled down his cheek. But, thank God, now is everything fine. Both Jessica and baby are good! Little baby was so beautiful and they did chose a beautiful name for her; little Bonnie Angela. Jessica smiled and held her daughter. Bonnie looked just like Jessica, she had the cutest blue eyes. Bonnie was so small baby. Jessica smiled at her newly born baby girl.

"My baby... I'm a mother!" she thought.

Oh, how she was happy. But, then she remembered Frank and their wish for the child. She would love to gave him a child. But she couldn't. But, now is here her wonderful Seth and their beautiful baby girl. This was the happiest moment in Jessica's life.

"Woman, we have a beautiful child", Seth smiled.

"Yes, we do! It was worth everything!" Jessica smiled and kissed him.

Soon Emma came in the room.

"So, have are you? How's little baby?" Emma smiled.

"Great!" Jessica and Seth smiled.

"Let me see her", Emma said.

She held little Bonnie in her arms. She was peacefully sleeping.

"Jess, she's the same as you", Emma said, "and, she's already showing her love for sleeping. I think you can thank that to Seth".

They all laughed. Bonnie started to cry and Emma placed her in Jessica's arms. She stopped crying immediately.

"Well, you need to make annoucement that a new member of your family has arrived", Emma said.

"Oh, yes... I think Grady called me already twice this evening. He's probably worried. I'm gonna call him", Seth said.

"He called?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, he asked about you", Seth said and went to call Grady.

He dialed a number and heard a sleepy voice from other side of line: "Hello".

"Hi, Grady! It's Seth", Seth said.

"Seth, why are you calling so early? Has something happened? Is aunt ok?" Grady asked.

"Oh, everything's great! The baby has come!" Seth said.

"What? Oh, my God, aunt Jessica has given birth? Are she and baby alright?" Grady asked and woke Donna up.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Baby is born", Grady said.

"Aww, that's great!" Donna smiled.

"We'll be there tomorrow. And, congratulations!" Grady smiled.

"Thank you. Well, then, see ya! Bye", Seth said.

Seth came back to room and saw baby in Emma's arms and Jessica was sleeping.

"Oh, she's tired!" Seth smiled and looked at Jessica.

She looked so pretty, she was always pretty, but now, when she has a baby, she was beautiful. This was his woman. That was a woman who gave him a child. A woman he loves so much.

"My woman...", Seth smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Grady arrived. He came to hospital to visit Jessica.

"Hello, aunt Jessica! How are you? Congratulations!" Grady smiled.

"Oh, my! Grady, I'm so glad to see you. I'm fine and thank you", she smiled.

They hugged each other. Jessica was still little weak from birth. Right in that moment, in room came nurse carrying little Bonnie.

"That's she? She's the cutest little thing! And she looks the same as you do", Grady smiled, "I think she's beautiful."

He held little baby in his arms: "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home at Saturday", Jessica said.

"Oh, great!" Grady smiled.

He looked at little baby for a while and said: " You know what, aunt? Donna and I have been talking for a couple of days now and we've decided to try for another baby. I want Frank to have a little sister or brother".

"That's great! And, he will have", Jessica smiled.

"I still don't know which names did you chose. What's the name of this adorable little girl?" Grady asked.

"Well, we decided to call her Bonnie Angela", Jessica smiled.

"Oh, these are perfect!" Grady smiled.

...

Saturday came soon. Today was Jessica coming home with little Bonnie. Everybody was so excited. They decided to make a party for the newly born member of the town.

"So, Seth, we're ready", Jessica smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, here we go", Seth smiled.

Little Bonnie was wrapped in blanket and she was in jessica's arms. Seth was driving home.

"I can't believe it!" he smiled, "that she's going home".

"Neither can I. Can you believe this? I mean, we are parents! At the old age!" Jessica said.

"Woman, we are not old. We're young! We're not old if we just got a baby", Seth chuckled.

"You're right!" Jessica smiled and gave him a kiss.

Soon they arrived home. Seth came in first and then came Jessica, carrying little Bonnie.

Everybody yelled: "Surprise!"

"Oh, my God. What's all this?" Jessica asked.

"It's a party for your baby", Emma smiled.

Donna and Frank were there, too.

"Hello, aunt Jessie", little Frank said, "is that your baby? Can I hold her?"

Little Frank kept looking at a sleepy baby in Jessica's arms.

"Of course, sweetheart", Jessica smiled and placed a little baby in his arms, "just be careful".

"Look, mom! I'm holding a baby", Frank smiled.

"Yes, darling", Donna smiled and then looked at Jessica and Seth, "Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you", Seth and Jessica said.

Later that evening, Seth, Jessica, Grady, Donna, Frank and Emma were sitting in the living room.

"I think it's time for bed for you, young Sir", Grady said, looking at sleepy Frank.

"Oh, yes. Good night, everyone!" little Frank said.

"Good night. I think we will go, too", Donna smiled.

"No problem. Sleep tight", Jessica said.

Jessica, Seth and Emma stayed in room. Emma was holding Bonnie. Bonnie was asleep and so was Emma.

"Oh, look at them. Aren't they adorable?" Jessica smiled.

"Yeah. We need to find Emma a boyfriend, so she can leave Bonnie to us", Seth smiled.

"Oh, hush", Jessica chuckled, "she's soon coming back to England".

"You know what? We still haven't told your brothers that the baby is here", Seth chuckled.

"Oh, my... We haven't", Jessica said.

Jessica later called her brothers and told them the news. They were really surprised, but they said that they will come to her as soon as possible.

"We told everyone from my side of the family", she smiled, "oh, my God! Seth, have you called your mother?"

"Who? Mummy! Oh, my! I forgot to call her. I knew I forgot something", Seth was worried.

"It's okay. I forgot to tell my brothers", they both chuckled.

"I'm gonna call her and we need to visit her next week", Seth said.

"We will. I'm going now to put Bonnie in bed. Oh, I'm so excited! Her first night here", Jessica said.

"Yes, go now. I come right after", Seth smiled.

He went to call his mother.

"Hi, mom! It's Seth. How are you?" Seth asked.

"Well, there were better times. Like when you called me, at least twice a day. But, since you got married, you forgot all about your mother", Anna hissed.

"Mom, please, be nice. Jessica is a great woman. You just don't want to meet her. Anyway, I have some news! Jessica has given birth and and you're a grandma now", Seth smiled.

"Really? I suppose that the baby is already five days old", she said, "never mind, would you come to me? I want to see my grandchild. Wait, what is it? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh, it's the sweetest little girl. Her name is Bonnie Angela", Seth said.

"Oh, I've always wanted a granddaughter. See ya then?" Anna asked.

"Sure! We'll come on Wednesday", Seth said.

"Ok, bye. Be good", Anna said.

"Bye. Good night!" Seth said.

Seth went upstairs. Jessica was sitting next to their daughter's crib. They decided that she will be in their room now, when she's a little girl.

"Woman, look what we have", Seth smiled.

"Yes, isn't she gorgeous?" Jessica asked.

"Just like her mother", Seth kissed her.

"Oh, hush... Let's go to bed now. She will wake us up during night", Jessica smiled.

They went to sleep. It was a peaceful night, but then Jessica heard some noise in the kitchen. She went down and saw little Frank who was pouring milk in the cup.

"Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hi, aunt Jess. I couldn't sleep, so I went to get myself a cup of milk. Want some?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I'll make you some hot chocolate. You can't drink cold milk from fridge", Jessica said.

"Ok, you're the boss", he smiled.

Jessica made some hot chocolate for him and her and they went to the living room.

"So, tell me, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing! Everything's good", he said.

"No, I know there's something that bothers you. You're acting the same way your father did when something was bothering him", she smiled.

"Oh, really?" little Frank smiled, "well, you know, dad probably already told you that they want to have another baby. But why? Am I not enough? Don't they love me anymore?"

A tear started rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, my dear! Of course they love you. They want you to have company to play with someone. Don't you want to have a little sister or brother?" she asked.

"No, I don't! Because they won't care for me anymore!" he said sadly.

"Dear, it isn't like that. Don't worry. Just remember how you were holding Bonnie this evening. You and Emma couldn't put her down. Don't you want to hold your little sister or brother like that?" she smiled.

"Yes, I do. Thanks, auntie", he smiled.

"Honey, we all love you and we will always be by your side. Never forget that", she smiled.

"Thank you, auntie. I'm still not tired. Wanna watch some old videos with dad and uncle Fred?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm also not sleepy anymore", she smiled.

They were watching and then both fall asleep on couch. Upstairs, Bonnie was crying and Seth was sleeping. Bonnie didn't woke him up at all. In room soon came Emma.

"Seth, don't you hear this?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah! Jess will manage", Seth said, still sleeping.

"Jessica is not here", Emma said.

"But, where is she? Probably in the bathroom", Seth said.

"No, she isn't there. I was there a minute ago", Emma said.

Emma held Bonnie in her arms. Bonnie couldn't stop crying and she sung her a song that Jessica loved very much called "Little, yellow bird". Bonnie listened carefully and soon she was asleep again, and so was Seth.

"My dear Jessica! What will she do with such sleepy husband?" Emma thought to herself.

She went down to the living room because she heard a TV down there. She saw little Frank and Jessica wrapped in blanked and asleep on couch. Emma turned off the TV and went to bed.

Soon came morning. Jessica woke up next to little Frank in living room. Little Frank was sleeping so peacefully, so she didn't want to wake him up. She went upstairs and found Seth still asleep. She went to crib and found her baby awake.

"Good morning, darling", she smiled.

Bonnie just watched her. Her eyes were so beautiful. Jessica smiled and fed her and then Seth woke up.

"Hi, Jess! Where were you last night?" Seth was confused.

"I was downstairs. Frank thought that Donna and Grady won't love him when they will have another baby. We watched TV and fall asleep on the couch", Jessica said.

"This little one was crying. Emma calmed her down", Seth said.

"And, what was her father doing? Sleeping?" Jessica smiled.

"Yes, he was", Seth sad.

They both chuckled. Later, they went downstairs. Jessica was making breakfast and Seth and Frank were with Bonnie. Soon Emma, Donna and Grady woke up.

"Good morning, everybody", Grady said.

"Good morning", everyone smiled.

"Frank, where were you all night?" Donna asked.

"Well, I was with aunt Jessica. We couldn't sleep, so we watched TV", Frank said.

"Oh, alright then", Grady and Donna said.

They had breakfast. Later were Donna, Grady and little Frank going home.

"Well, bye, till Christmas", Seth said.

"Yeah, till Christmas", Grady smiled.

"Bye, everyone", little Frank yelled.

"See ya", Jessica, Emma and Seth smiled and went in the house.

 _Thank you very much on all reviews. You made me really happy! :) I decided to add a new character to the whole story, Seth's mother Anna. I was planning to publish the story earlier, but didn't found time. :)_


End file.
